So Much More
by GoldenGirl16
Summary: This is a total Marauder fic filled with laughter, snogging, bets and love potion, where poor Lily gets dragged along for the ride. Will Lily ever see the true James? Read and find out! Sorry my summary is stupid.


**So Much More**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Prongsie?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"I'm bored."

The four marauders Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter were all relaxing over armchairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was only first week back of their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and Sirius was already bored.

"Well, why don't you go find Cathy?" suggested James from the floor where he was reading a Quidditch magazine, his arm resting on the armchair behind him, the hand not holding the magazine pushing his messy black tresses out of his hazel eyes. He stretched out his athletic, skinny body and turned the page of his magazine without interest.

"Naw," said Sirius boredly, who was muscled body was taking up the whole armchair he was sitting in, with his tanned arms stretched out everywhere. "I don't feel much like snogging." He stretched out his arms, and folded them behind his head, his long, dark, silky hair falling into his warm, brown eyes with grace and cool.

Remus Lupin looked over at Sirius from the desk nearby the fire where loads of huge books were spread out everywhere, covered by quills, ink bottles, and his half-finished homework. He rubbed his droopy, blue-gray eyes tiredly, and turned his sandy-blonde head to face his friend. "I didn't think there was anything more important than snogging,"

"There isn't," said Sirius simply, without looking up. "I'm just sick of Cathy. She's gotten so…_clingy._"

"But I thought Cathy is your girlfriend?" said Peter stupidly from the floor. His watery eyes were gazing up at Sirius admirably. Peter, with his short, chubby body, and rat-like teeth, was far from attractive like the rest of the Marauders. He just tagged along with them, while they cruised through life on good-looks and charm.

"She is, you twit," said Sirius to Peter. "It's just, she wants to be more serious, and me, well aren't I Sirius enough for everyone?" He looked around at his fellow marauders, expecting them to laugh at his over-used joke.

"Yes, Padfoot," said Remus tiredly. "We all know you are Sirius."

"Tell that to Cathy," grumbled Sirius, folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"Why don't you just break up with her, mate?" asked James, finally getting bored of his magazine and throwing it aside.

"Well, what if she's a crier? I _hate _it when girls cry."

"Are you actually feeling compassion for someone?" asked Remus in surprise.

"Oh ha, bloody, ha," said Sirius moodily. "No, it's just, I just feel so out of control, and there is this chick you were just snogging, bawling her bloody eyes out. It's depressing."

"I guess you will just have to wait until _she _breaks up with you," said Remus.

"Hello?" said Sirius. "Have you _seen _me? Girls do not just break up with _me! _ I am too bloody gorgeous to resist."

He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously at Remus, who looked back at him, obviously disgusted.

"Black, I hope you aren't trying to seduce Remus," came a new voice from the girls' dormitory stairs.

James whipped his head around at the voice he knew all to well. Lily Evans.

Lily was standing at the foot of the stairs, her pale hand resting on the railing that wrapped around the staircase. She was very beautiful. She had curly, waist-length, fiery red-hair thrown into a low ponytail, with the curly ends draped over her front. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled in Sirius's direction.

James ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier than before. "All right, Evans?" he said, trying to sound as mature as possible. "You're looking lovely this—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Potter," she growled. Sirius chuckled at the usual bickering between the two.

"Okay then," said James weakly, dropping his hand from his hair, so that it now looked wilted and droopy.

"What is up, Lily-kins?" said Sirius brightly, bounding over to where Lily was standing.

"Don't call me that, Black,' said Lily, walking across the common room to the portrait hole. She was just about to push back the painting, when she turned around to look at Remus.

'Have you seen Cindy? Ever since you two you know—stopped seeing each other, she's been acting really weird."

"No," he sighed. "She isn't speaking to me."

Lily gave him a sympathetic look, and pushed open the portrait, but not without a scowling at Sirius and James.

"What is with her?" asked James to know one in particular. "How is it that I have every girl falling at my feet except for the one I have always wanted? Somebody please explain this to me."

"She's different," said Remus, trying to explain. "She doesn't like you for the things all the other girls do."

"You mean my good-looks, charm, and amazing ability to play Quidditch?"

"Yes," said Remus tiredly. "You will have to prove yourself to her to make her fall in love with you."

"Isn't there an easier way?" asked James.

"I have an idea," said Sirius mysteriously.

"You do?" asked James excitedly.

"Yep," said Sirius. "We give her a love potion."

"Sirius," said Remus threateningly.

"No," said James, "I don't want to force her."

"Oh, yeah," said Sirius, looking ashamed, but then spotted a tall blonde 6th year enter the common room, and ran over to put his good-looks to use.

"Hey baby," said Sirius, to the blonde. "You're looking mighty fine tonight."

The blonde actually did looked turned on at Sirius's seducing, but unfortunately for Sirius, her tall, ripped, 7th year boyfriend climbed into the common room just behind her.

"Ooops," said Sirius softly, as the giant towered over him."

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" asked the boy angrily, a vein pulsing in his neck.

"Um, nope," said Sirius, clearly thinking fast. "I was talking to that vein bulging on your neck. Wow, it's bigger than her," said Sirius, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the attractive blonde.

"Are you making fun of me?" he growled at Sirius.

"Define 'making fun of'?"

"Oh, you're dead flirty boy!"

"Flirty boy?" asked Sirius laughing. "Is that the best you can do?"

The boy roared in anger and lunged at Sirius.

"Ta ta!" said Sirius, reaching into his robes for a certain invisibility cloak, and throwing it over himself.

The 7th year yelled menacingly. "Oh, you did not just run away from me, flirty boy!"

"Oh, I think I did," said Sirius's voice from the dormitory stairs.

The seventh year ran up the stairs, and grabbed at the spot from where Sirius's voice had come from. His arms met nothing but thin air, and he fell over in surprise.

"Yoo-hoo," said Sirius's voice, obviously from the open door of the Marauder's dormitory. "I'm in here."

The boy ran up the last of the stairs, and was about to run into the apparently empty dormitory, when the dormitory door came swinging shut so fast, he didn't have time to react. It hit him right in the face. With a sickening crash, he fell back unto the stairs, and rolled all the rest of the way back down to the common room, coming to rest at the bottom of the stairs, right at his girlfriend's feet, who had run over to watch. He was knocked out cold.

"All right!"

It was Sirius, visible this time, running down the stairs, whooping in victory. "I got him!"

Sirius high-fived James, grinning.

"Yes Padfoot, you got him," said Remus tiredly. "But next time, try to flirt with _single_ girls."

"Where's the fun in that?" said Sirius grinning.

"Wow," said the blonde girl. 'You really knocked him out."

"Yep," said Sirius proudly.

"Sweet, I never liked him anyway," said the blonde girl smiling at Sirius.

"Hey," she said to Sirius. "Can I show you something…upstairs?"

Sirius looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Yeah, all right," he said, offering his arm to the girl. She giggled and took it.

"Right," said Sirius, leading her up to the boy's dormitory. "Here we go to the dormitory to snog—I mean so you can show me something." He turned around to mouth at his friends "All in a days work," before leading the blonde into the dormitory, and closing the door with a snap.

AUTHOR"S NOTE: So…did ya like it? Sorry if I spent too much time explaining the characters, and I promise it will be a lot more funnier than that. Please review!


End file.
